This invention relates to the provision of a vehicle instrument panel having an outwardly facing surface which includes no seams over an area that tears away upon actuation of an underlying airbag.
Airbags are incorporated into the passenger side of known vehicles. Typically, airbags are provided with a separate cover which is forced away from the remainder of the instrument panel when the airbag deploys. The use of the separate airbag cover has presented some concerns to the designer of the instrument panel. First, there is a gap between the separate cover and the remainder of the panel which is relatively unsightly. Moreover, it has been somewhat difficult to match the texture and color of the cover and the remainder of the instrument panel.